Mantle of the Gods
by mayang
Summary: The universe and its powers turns its attention to a small planet in the Denubian Galaxy where a princess looks for love.
1. Prologue: Alfor

Disclaimer: I of course do not own Voltron in any of its myriad forms. I can only wish.

* * *

Prologue

War brings desolation, a fact that Alfor De Rimaldi, King of Arus, had become acutely aware of the first time the bombs had dropped on a city along the western coast. War is costly, he knew that it meant not in the coin of the realm but in the lives and the futures of his people.

He had accepted all these things, even knew that war might bring about his own death. But as he took his last breaths within a stone throw from the palace his family had ruled from for a thousand years, he did not realize that it also meant he would look back on his life and regret… Regret not having breakfast with Allura, regret not telling Coran how he loved him like a brother, regret decisions he had made wondering if another choice would have ended the war.

This morning he had woken up, blessing the gods that he and his young daughter were still alive. It was enough - had been enough for the past few years - to keep him going even after Lorien, his beloved queen, had died. He thought then of Lorien's last moment. How he had held her in his arms as she had died. Her blue-green eyes had met his, with all the love and fear she felt inside of her, and then she had closed them for the last time. He could feel the memory of her hand on his face now, as he made his way to join her.

"Your Highness, you fight a good fight," The voice whispered. Kindly, Alfor noted. The voice was ironically kind.

The message had come this morning that the General of Zarkon's armies, Amin Thanos, wanted to end the war. A challenge was laid down and Alfor had accepted. There was a belief that Amin was a man of some honor; though his King had none, Alfor was convinced.

There had been honor in the fight, Alfor thought as he looked up from his kneeling position, his breath slow, almost visible in the air. There was silence around the castle of lions. Almost silence, he amended, because he could still hear the rumblings of the lions that had filled his head since he had become liege, a constant companion that only the Kings and Queens of Arusian royal blood were privy to. The lions had roared earlier – anger and vengeance in their voice – as Amin's sword had found the space between two of Alfor's ribs. They had roared with pain as Alfor's eyes had widened in shock. The pain had been quick, consuming him almost entirely; and Alfor had dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

That had been less than a minute ago, Alfor realized. He looked up to see Amin Thanos standing above him. Amin buried his long blade in the dirt and knelt on one knee in front of the enemy king. _Enemy? Enemy? He fights with honor, something lost on Zarkon for the past five hundred years. _

"My liege will end this war, your highness, if you give him the soul of this world," Again the kind voice. Alfor regarded Thanos then. His skin was tinged only the lightest blue, and his white hair had been braided down his back. He had a few marks on him, but nothing much – within moments of their swords first clash, both combatants had known who the better swordsman was. At least he had died at the hands of a master, Alfor thought.

"The what?" Even close to death, Alfor laughed, tasting blood this time. "What does he speak of?"

"The soul of Arus, your highness. He wants the soul of this world to make ours whole."

From the corner of his eyes, Alfor saw Coran rushing towards him. With what little strength he had left, Alfor turned to Coran, raised his hands to keep him away for this moment and shook his head. "There is no use, Coran," he said softly, not knowing if his friend could hear him.

Then to Thanos, "Arus' soul is not free to leave, Amin. And if it were, I would rather this planet died than hand it to your master! After Arus, what then? Another world, another annihilation, until he has destroyed all that is beautiful in the universe? Zarkon and Hagar fight death, Amin... How did your king obtain the allegiance of someone such as yourself who courts death?"

Amin Thanos, put his hand on the king's shoulders, "Blood asks strange things of us, your highness… do you swear, King Alfor, that the world is not free?"

Alfor nodded, "Will you believe me, General?"

"You are a man of honor," Amin replied, feeling the king's death a few minutes away.

"To my knowledge and the knowledge of everyone I know only two worlds are free in the manner you suggest - one is the seat of a foreign empire the other a world that has no ruler."

Amin nodded. To say either name aloud would bring ill luck, it was said. But the names they were known by came to his head, the Homeworld of the Vandath Empire, and Saladani the world of love.

Amin stood and looked the man who had come to stand as his King's second, "You are Coran, lord protectorate of Arus?"

Coran nodded, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill.

"Your king is in need of you, Coran." Amin started to walk away, but turned then putting his hand out to Alfor, "Your highness, these years you have fought my armies have proven that you are a man willing to die for all you hold dear. I will not have you die on your knees when you have fought so long and brave on your feet."

Alfor gripped the offered hand tightly, bending one knee as leverage. Coran was there then, at his back, aiding him. "My brother in arms, Coran. You have also been my brother in heart." The two men paused for a few seconds, head to head before Alfor lifted his with much effort. He looked one last time, at Amin as the Doom general released him, "Zarkon is not worthy of you, Amin Thanos."

"He was not worthy of my mother, Your highness…. Lord Protectorate, take what you can of the Royal Household and hide in the hills… I will not follow, but Zarkon intends to end this war tomorrow with the destruction of the Castle of Lions." Amin turned then and walked quickly away.

He paused only once again, a few minutes later when the screaming of the little girl began.

* * *

"Unhand me, I command you as your Princess!" She said using her father's inflection. Allura D'Alfor, only child to Alfor and Lorien, crown princess of Arus, was free of the hold the castle guard had on her... or perhaps he saw Alfor making his way to the bridge that spanned the sacred lake to lead to the castle entrance... perhaps he knew that she needed to be with their king during his last breath. Allura would never ask, though at the moment all those possibilities crossed her mind. Alfor stepped off the bridge, and she quickened her pace from the balcony down the steps, and outside the door. 

That Alfor was still alive surprised him, but he was no fool. The wound was mortal, and walking as he did to the castle only hastened his end. But as a man could choose how to live, Alfor would chose how he was to die.

He faltered the same moment Allura reached him. "Father, Father! Father!" her tears spilled onto his own eyes as she hugged him to her, his head falling into his daughter's lap. Allura was old enough to know that there was nothing they could do. At fourteen she had seen far too much of death. It was another regret he had-perhaps he should have sent her to Orla when he had the chance. He shook his head... _Regrets are part of the mortal realm_, someone - something - whispered in his head.

Allura lifted her head, "The lions, Father! I hear the lions."

Alfor smiled. The rule was passing to his daughter as he desired. Then a trick of light caught the necklace she wore. The _dedean_ cube that had been left with him more than twelve years ago was glowing as he had seen it only do once before. Except now the two halves were revealed as one side burned bright red, and the other a cold white.

_It is time, Alfor. The heart of Voltron must be kept safe, and if our enemies sense that what little of what is free on Arus is still here, they will surely kill Allura. You must send the heart away._

_Now that I am at death's door, spirit, you dare command me? _Alfor asked, sending the thought inside of himself, outwards, everywhere since he did not know whether the spirit was in him or he was heading towards it.

_Now that you are at death's door, our son _-it was his mother and father's voices- _your work can begin._

A voice that spoke with the roar of the lions filled his head then, _The heart must be protected, Alfor. Send us away. We will return when most needed._

With one hand on Coran's forearm, Alfor smiled at his dearest friend, "I wish that I did not have to ask more of you, lord protectorate... but take her away. Coran, take her away and love and protect her as you always have - as if she were your own." Coran could only nod. His voice had been lost when the sword had found Alfor.

Alfor turned to his daughter then, the reason perhaps why he was still alive-but even that desire to watch her become the woman she was destined to be was no match against death. Alfor reached for the two halves of the cube, putting his lips to Allura's hand, and turned the two sides opposite of each other. He heard a slight click and then the roar of the lions louder than he had ever heard them. Coran's eyes widened and Alfor smiled as he realized the roar was no longer just in their heads.

* * *

Amin turned quickly, the roar of the lions was everywhere - as if the five had somehow become millions. He looked up and saw stars falling - in the daylight- and realized them for what they were. They were ships the armada above him. Zarkon's fleet was falling into the atmosphere.

* * *

Alfor blinked once, staring into blue eyes so like his own. The heat of the _dedean_ cube almost burned, but he drew strength from it. Allura leaned forward, the grief inside of her almost killing her. "Father, I love you." She bent her head to his chest, listening as the heartbeat stopped. 

"Allura," was all Alfor could manage as he died in his daughter's arms. When he opened his hands, Coran breathed deep to see that they were empty. The _dedean _cube had left Arus to go where it would.

As Allura screamed, calling for her father, Coran, fell to his knees and let his own tears finally fall.

* * *

Days away from Arus at the other end of the Denubian Galaxy, Zarkon the Terrible threw the glass still full of wine at the unfortunate soldier who had brought him the news, "The fleets are what?" 

He had been cut, but he was still alive. He answered, "D-destroyed majesty. All of the five fleets are destroyed completely. No one survived. The sixth fleet will take four days to reach Arus-"

"And Thanos' army?"

"S-stranded on Arus."

"And what of the general?"

"He has gathered his men close to the castle and is waiting your instruction."

"How many men?"

"Less than two hundred."

"I will call him myself." He dismissed the soldier.

"Damn Alfor! Damn Arus! Damn the gods!" He stormed, rising from his throne and picking up the wine bottle that had been left for him. He threw it against the steps leading to his seat. It was not enough destruction he realized, looking around for something else to throw. Or else he would call the harem, perhaps they would cool his hatred for a moment.

Quietly, Hagar entered, "Sire, Arus is quiet again."

"Are you telling me the planet killed itself to destroy my fleets?"

She shook her head. Ah, if that were the only power of a planet, why go after it, she wanted to ask. She decided not to tell him that what had destroyed his famed fleet was only a fraction of the power Arus had. "No, Sire. The planet sleeps once again. I hear nothing from it. But it lives or Arus would be a shell, nothing would grow."

"Like Doom, old witch! Like my world?"

She again chose her words carefully, "No. The power is dormant once again, Sire, as it was before Akadena the goddess-born empress attempted to wake it." He knew the name was a dangerous one to say. But Zarkon was already in a dangerous mood.

"Damn Akadena to the hells! What now, Old Witch? It will take years to rebuild my fleets - and as you constantly remind me, our world has twenty at best before it is done, and we are done."

Hagar consulted her orb, the answer came, but it was not one she liked. Robeasts. They had been the death of her own planet nearly five thousand years ago, the energy needed to build one required much of a planet's power…. but Hagar saw other worlds in the orb. Worlds without knowledge, pristine worlds with little power. _I shall build robeast from them. _"We shall prevail, Sire. But it will take time… let them believe that you have left them alone, for now."

"And what of Amin and his men?"

"Send Lotor to fetch them, Sire. Reunite the brothers for a moment." _Refuel the hatred_, Hagar thought to herself and smiled.

* * *

A thousand light years separated the Vandathian Homeworld from the Denubian Galaxy. The Emperor Tamarco A'Vandath lifted his head as his younger sister, the Empress Delayne A'Vandath stood. 

"Layne?" He asked. They were in the throne room, ready to close the public forum, and it was night in the royal palace of R'Evala.

She furrowed her brows and turned her head where the heat emanating from the back of her smaller throne had startled her. There, set in the back's apex, was the famed _dedean _cube their ancestor Akadena had first set a thousand years prior and that Marco had given to Alfor of Arus, almost thirteen years ago. It glowed a perfect white. A tear dropped down her left eye as she realized what it was, "Marco, Alfor is dead."

The Emperor rose and turned to the general posted at the side door, "De Lentis, bring me word of Arus and the little princess who now rules it."


	2. Prologue: Castle of Lions

Prologue II-Castle of Lions

…_Almost six years later._

Lance and Coran met in front of Allura's rooms and both shared a puzzled expression as they looked for their usual partner in these events, but Keith was nowhere to be found. It was only a momentary pause, because there were other things at hand. From behind the door they could still hear her screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

Coran's face was grim as he keyed in the override and they rushed in.

She had sat up in her bed-still asleep, reaching for something in her lap that was no longer there. Coran sighed and took her by her shoulders, shaking her not so gently, "Allura."

Her eyes flew open, the tears blurring the perfect blue and it took her a moment to realize where she was and what had happened.

"Not again. Oh, Coran. I'm so sorry." She put her head against his shoulder and tried to calm herself. She thought to herself, _Oh, Father, it still hurts inside._

"Nonsense, Allura. There is nothing to apologize about." He smiled weakly at her. Even after all these years, the sound of her screaming for her father tore at his heart. He had been numb back then, but every time Allura relived Alfor's death in her dreams, he could see Alfor there, bleeding. Each time, Coran felt his failure. And each time, he made a silent promise that he would not fail the last of Alfor's line.

She looked up from Coran's shoulder, another apology ready for Keith and whoever else was on duty. She caught sight of Lance wearing only his uniform pants and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, Princess. I told you that battle screams are only for the morning and only if you really mean it," He teased, but he had already seen the surprise as she noticed he was the only one there.

"Where's Keith?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Coran held her at arms length, "I don't know, Princess."

Before the pilots had come, Coran had been the one to comfort her; but as soon as the boys had arrived and heard her screaming in her sleep for the first time, she had known two additional companions: whoever was on duty and Keith. They would rush to her side, to ease her transition from nightmare to reality. In all those times, she had always looked to Keith for comfort. For the first time in three years, he wasn't there. She reached for her communicator on her night stand and called Control, "Where is the captain?"

The woman on duty was quick her face dominating the small screen, "Your highness, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm looking for Keith, Commander Doyenne."

"He took the Black a few hours ago and said he would be back by morning."

Lance often indulged in late night rides, sometimes Hunk, Pidge, even Allura if she was feeling reckless… but never Keith Sorren. A chill ran through her body and she knew something was going to happen-and she didn't know if it was something good.

* * *

Half a world from the Castle of the Lions, the Black had landed in a secluded forest. A few feet away, as if out a child's fairy tale a small house was half hidden among the trees. The first time Keith had been called here he imagined a sorceress making a stew to entice children from a nearby village for mischief … except the closest village was fifty miles away.

He sat at the kitchen table. At the stove, a woman turned a bubbling cauldron a few more times and then, "It's ready!" She poured a hearty portion in a bowl and handed it to her guest. She had indeed made a stew, knowing he would come. She had called him after all.

"The time arrives, young captain," She said cryptically taking the seat across from him. Cera Farri was ageless in her beauty, with her green eyes dark as the fir trees and hair the color of mahogany she looked like one of the fey, anywhere from 20 – 40 physically. Yet, it would not surprise Keith to know that she had seen almost three times what he had lived.

"It always does," Keith answered, spooning some of the thick broth into his mouth. It was delicious. He nodded his approval and waited for her to continue.

She smiled graciously but said nothing for a while. She had seen him land three years past but had chosen to wait and watch as he made himself a part of her planet. She had to know if he was the one she had been charged to look for. Eventually the little signs had been too numerous to ignore and almost a year and a half ago, she had made her move.

She had sent her first message to him via one of her many grandchildren, Mirra who was a guard at the castle. Mirra had cornered Keith one day with a simple missive, "I know what you look for. I know who can help you."

On instinct, Keith had believed her and had followed her directions to visit Cera. He had seen the older woman maybe a dozen times since, her visions were always true and she gave him all the books and stories he needed about Arus' past that even Alfor had not been able to save during the First War.

They called her Healer Cera in these parts and people traveled great distances to see her. When he had first learned of her reputation, he had asked her about healing a broken heart.

"Your sister's heart is not broken," She had said. "It is just bruised and he will fix it himself, captain."

And the next month it had come to pass.

Now they sat, and she waited for him to finish before asking, "You're not curious as to what time is coming?"

"I'm here, so you know I'm curious enough. That you called me so late at night… that's the interesting part."

"The stars only speak at night, Keith."

"It's always night somewhere, Cera, and usually it can wait a few days."

From her dark cloak she took out a red orb twice the size of her fist. It flashed bright, but all he could see was the swirls in its depths. He had no power of the future. She did not seem pleased by whatever she saw and her next words cut, "Tonight, Princess Allura relived the death of her father. Again."

He stiffened slightly, "It's something that happens. We can't make the dreams stop, but we can comfort her." But he knew the dreams were happening more frequently. "Ah yes, but today you were not there and in that she was deeply saddened."

"I don't like games, Cera."

She met his dark gaze with her green one, "But you are about to play a grand one, captain. A game where the winner will take all and the loser will have less than nothing."

"Who do I play against?" He did not ask what the game was, he would not be beholden to the fates to have that advantage.

"That remains a mystery. But I do know that many people will play at least a small part. I will tell you this, young Keith. Your worlds are about to collide."

"I could have told you that," He was not impressed.

"No, you only know what you yourself have set in motion and know this, captain, that your move is a small thing. What Alfor died for is about to come to pass, what Zarkon searches for is about to reveal itself. The gods are waking, and you are a new player in their ancient game."

* * *

Sunrise was a few hours away when Keith left Cera's home. He jumped into the Black and made his way slowly to the Castle of the Lions. He touched the comlink at his breast to see what he had shaken out of the castle by actually taking his midnight ride.

"Keith here."

"Who?" Lance's face came up on screen. He grinned mischievously, but Keith could see the weariness in his eyes.

What would he do without his friend, Keith wondered? He would have a sad life indeed. "Funny kid, aren't you?"

"I think you're flying my brand new lion, Ensign. She muttered something about a demotion. That she was the boss of you alright."

An old joke between Keith and Allura, but Keith could not smile until he knew, "Is she OK?"

"Sure, I tucked her in good and tight, after I gave her a good night kiss, of course. She sure smells good."

"Is she really OK?"

"We're old hands at this, Keith. She was shook up, but she'll survive. It's a scary thing, reliving the death of your father over and over, but our girl's a survivor."

Keith nodded. "I'll make my apologies later."

"By the way, where have you been?"

"I went to have my palm read, Valmont."

"Cera who sees the future? What did she divine? That you'll be plagued by women your entire life and never be unhappy? You could have asked me, I could have saved you a late night trip and the yelling you're going to get from the Princess later on."

"I wouldn't travel half the planet to have someone stroke my ego."

"Yeah, my ego's probably the last thing I want stroked as well… so what did Cera the Scary tell you?"

He repeated it, "The time arrives that what Alfor died for is about to pass."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Keith shrugged, still musing.

* * *

The air was electrified. Lancelot Valmont could feel the hairs on the back of his head rise in response to the power that seemed to jump around him. He had expected the Black Lion to land on its pad, but Keith had taken a wide arc around the castle and headed to the hills just behind them. Lance had walked to the Hallowed Hill, the closest of the group, looking for his captain.

Keith Sorren, Captain of the Voltron Force, now stood at the top, his back to Lance, watching the rise of the sun from the east. For a second, Lance was awed by the scene before him. As the sky lightened, the metallic hue of the castle turn from gray to almost silver. Soon the protective barriers would lift and the sunlight would filter through the windows waking those who lived inside. The Castle of the Lions stood as a testament that the people of Arus would continue to fight. He was oddly humbled by the thought of serving such a strong people.

Part of his sense of duty was due to the man in the red and white uniform, but Lance would never admit his awe for his friend. Keith wanted to be just like everyone else, and Lance had tried to remember that through their long friendship.

The Black sat on its haunches a few feet from its pilot, a robot sentinel for the human champion. Lance didn't call out any greeting as he came just beyond striking distance. Instead he cocked his head towards the castle, "Going home yet?"

Keith trained his dark eyes on his second in command. "Not just yet."

He crossed his arms and turned back to stare at the castle. Keith was a fine edged sword, always ready to cut. He stood straight, never in repose. Lance envied that as he began to immediately fidget.

"What's up?" Lance broke the silence. "Cera the Scary got you over analyzing?"

Keith responded, "The timing is just strange. And you know I've been having this weird feeling lately. Like the sky is going to fall any moment."

"Well, star and planets converge and all that crazy stuff Coran's been talking about for the past few days. Figured it was just a matter of time, right?"

"You've really been listening to him?" Keith asked in mock surprise. Coran had said that in a few months the sun and planets would line up perfectly for the first time in over three thousand years. Keith had noted it for future research, but it wasn't just that. There was something in the air and he had been on edge for the past few nights. Had Cera not called him he would have been with Lance or joined the rotation with the royal guard. Had Cera not called he would have been there for Allura last night.

Lance ignored his comment and continued, "I've lived long enough to know the universe plays games with us."

"Funny you say that," he turned away from the castle for a moment, "Cera said the game was about to begin."

"Well, we've been waiting for this for a couple of years now, right? I was kind of disappointed it took this long."

"I don't know if I'm ready," Keith admitted, pulling at the long hair at his neck.

"What happened to '_I was born ready'_?" Lance mimicked.

"Things change, my friend. I was so much more cocksure a few years ago."

"Yeah, you were. Good thing to know that people grow up. They fall in love…" Lance's voice trailed off and he dared to smile broadly. "Really, Keith, you've been kind of dragging that on as well, haven't you?"

Before Keith could answer, a chill passed through him. He looked up at the sky-searching. The Comm-unit he wore on his wrist beeped several times and a familiar name crossed across the small two inch screen.

"Wonders never cease," Lance glanced at the name-twice. "Can I get a lift back? I wouldn't want to miss the show."

* * *

"Keith, Lance, I need the both of you to meet the Emissary at the landing pad," Coran said without preamble as they entered Castle Control.

Keith and Lance exchanged a glance, but it was the captain who asked, "Emissary? From where, Coran?"

"You'll know soon enough I suppose… From the Vandathian Homeworld. I need to find Allura, but as soon as I do, we will meet you shortly. Please hurry, the transport ship is expected in a few minutes."

The two pilots watched as Coran, who was always collected seemed to have lost his wits about him. He left the room distracted, not realizing he had not even given them the name of the Emissary.

But they already knew.


	3. Interlude: Before I Go

_Author's Note: Ho hum… In case anyone gets confused about the next few scenes, I don't like writing things in a straight line. So, this scene takes place two months before the previous "chapter."_

_Thanks again for reading, and if you're out there, Rayne… thank you for the encouragement. I'm starting to write again! Hopefully I'll update soon. _

* * *

Alexander - Pidge - Pendleton sat in Keith's office going over the younger man's assignments for the next two weeks while the latter would be on vacation. Keith had started the morning by meeting with Lance and then Hunk. It was 11:45 and he was almost done with Pidge. 

Keith used part of his brain to listen to Pidge outline a plan of action for the weapons upgrade and another part to observe the young man. When they had first gotten to Arus, Pidge had not even been sixteen years old. True, he had been brighter than the four older men put together, but he had still been a kid looking for his place in the scheme of things. That he partially worshipped Keith had been obvious, but his loyalty from the beginning had always belonged to Allura.

Now at 19, he was coming into his own. He would never be the tallest of the Voltron Force, but at just shy of six feet tall, he towered over Allura - had for the past two years. He had traded his round glasses for smaller, more stylish ones. Lance had suggested contacts, but Hunk's opinion had won out. Keith had agreed that a lot of Pidge's charm was from his serious scholarly look.

Pidge wore his hair short now, though he had tried to grow it as long as Keith's one summer. It hadn't worked as he had planned, and his current style kept the sides neatly trimmed, long brunette bangs falling over one eye. When he walked into a room, Pidge no longer blushed when a woman spoke to him; it was now the other way around. Keith thought it was poetic justice, but sometimes he missed the boy that Pidge had been.

"Do you miss Balto?" Keith asked when Pidge was done.

Pidge sighed. He was still young enough to not have the self possession of the rest of the force, but he was beginning to shed the awkwardness of the boy genius behind him. Unconsciously, he squared his shoulders and leaned back into the leather chair. He thought about the question for a moment, the shook his head, "No. I miss my family, but not Balto itself. I was so young when I left it. And then Earth wasn't really home either. But Arus, Arus is home."

"So if the war were over tomorrow, you would stay here?"

It was a question he had thought about often. Sometimes when they sat around the rec room playing, the If game, it always came back to what if the war ended tomorrow?

"I miss Chip and it would be nice to be together, though I don't know if they'd ever put the two of us in the same assignment. I'd like to stay here. Of course, I'd move out of the Castle. Whoever Allura marries probably won't like having me around."

Keith refused to rise to the bait.

"...but I guess if she married someone I looked up to that would be a different matter. If he didn't mind me, and I liked him, I'd stick around."

"Well, then you better start making friends with all those princes roaming around. If you can find one who'll even talk to you that is. They all have such sticks up their asses."

"You know, Keith, that's been said of you a lot of times, too," Pidge reminded. In fact, Lance had said that this morning right before Keith had cancelled practice for the day.

"Fair enough, Alexander... remember you're not too old for me to take across my knee-"

"You'd have to catch me first, and I'm really fast."

Keith laughed and pushed away from his desk, standing and making his way around it. "I think we're done here. You have fun with your projects and I'll see you in two weeks."

"I will - I can't wait to see if Hunk can really modify the weaponry to your specs."

"You guys never fail me. Now go ahead," he put his hands on the younger man's shoulders and led him out of the room, "I'm sure that Lance and Hunk haven't left for the village yet."

Pidge turned and said goodbye, "Have a great time off! Do things that I'm not old enough or experienced enough to do yet, OK?" Pidge slammed the door behind him.

Keith's intercom system beeped. Glancing at the clock he saw that he still had a few minutes before his final meeting and he gave a verbal command, "Sorren accept."

The screen behind his desk flashed the Galaxy Alliance's insignia and then Jeff Daniels' face replaced it. Jeff glanced around the room that was impeccably clean and tidy until his eyes settled on the captain as he stood next to one of large windows, "Are you working? Aren't you supposed to leave in three hours? Have you even packed?" The staccato of questions were pure Jeff.

"Yes to all three. How can I help you, Commander?"

"Well, Keith, I'm actually playing messenger boy. Lisa said something about wine. I was supposed to remind you about wine."

Jeff motioned to someone off camera and Lisa's face popped on screen for a second with a quick, "Don't forget the '60 Arusian reserve, Keith." She blew him a kiss and then was off.

"She's going shopping. I don't know if I even have any money left. Well, you know what they say, 'Champagne wishes...'"

"'Caviar dreams,'" Keith finished. "You can't say you didn't know what you were getting into, Jeff. Don't worry, I'll pay for the wine."

Jeff chuckled, "You should pick up some of the tab... Hey, guess who I ran into when I visited the Academy last night?"

The door creaked and Keith turned to see Allura step through the door. Seeing Jeff on screen, she asked silently if she should leave but he motioned her in.

"Hi, Princess!" Jeff greeted as she took her seat in the one of the chairs.

"Hi, Commander," she waved at his looming face. "Your ship is overdue for a visit." She was in one of her pink dresses, but had pulled her hair into a loose knot at the nape of her neck. She had just come back from a ride, her face still flushed.

"We'll be there in a few months. There's supposed to be an amazing planetary alignment happening in your solar system. We wouldn't miss that, so we rearranged our schedule. We'll be there for your birthday of course," Jeff assured.

"Are you on vacation, too?" She asked noticing he was wearing a flowery shirt and ... beads?

"Yup, though I'm a week into mine. Keith, aren't you ready to party?" He was drunk that much was obvious, but still had enough facilities to make an intergalactic call.

He put his face closer to his camera so that his head look strangely disproportionate and Allura giggled. She pushed at the controls on Keith's desk, activating the camera and placed her eye right next to it. On Earth, Jeff jumped back in his seat as a giant blue eyeball stared at him. She redid the controls so that they were normal and Jeff turned his attention towards Keith again.

"Children, behave," Keith admonished. "It's not even lunch time here and I'm sober, Jeff."

"Well, that's a buzzkill. I'm gonna go. Since Lise's shopping, I'm going to order a pizza. In your honor, Sorren, I'm going to have one with lots of pepperoni."

"Thanks, Jeff. I'll call you when I'm in earthspace."

"Daniels out." The screen blanked out.

Allura swiveled her chair so that she could face him, "How was your day, Captain?"

Her smile was sunlight in the room and her blue eyes luminescent. The chair she leaned against was huge, and she looked like a child with wisps of hair escaping the simple binding at her neck. The dress was one of her favorites. She had three like it in her closet, Nanny had told Keith a while back and every year another was made to replace the one invariably worn out. Allura needed some constants in her life; Nanny had said and then thanked him for being one of them.

"The meetings went well. I told Hunk to mind Nanny, I told Lance to mind you. And they all promised me that they wouldn't blow up anything in the castle. This team will work so efficiently while I'm on Earth that none of you will notice I'm even gone."

"Well, if the Black's grounded, we'll notice," she assured. He didn't turn to speak to her, his gaze continued to be drawn to the front of the castle. She took the moment to etch every line of him into her mind. In case he didn't come back. The few times he did leave Arus for any reason, she always lived with the fear that the Alliance would offer him something he couldn't refuse. He was their golden boy and they wanted to keep him happy. Arus was supposed to be a year, two at best, before they could offer him something better. She had been told that he had requested this assignment and top brass had balked at it. She still didn't know what strings he had pulled to get here.

That he was still here three years later pissed them off to the high hells, as Lance put it. She told no one that she still fought with the Alliance every now and then as they asked she release him for his own good. She was a princess royal; she would keep him for her own good.

But those were thoughts of the past, and though she was preserver of Arus' history she was also charged with assuring its future. A smile came to her lips at the thought and she was glad he was still engaged elsewhere.

He was tall and beautiful in a way that only a man could be. His body was that of a finely tuned instrument, or a weapon, she thought. Whose weapon, was always the question on Coran's mind. "Does he belong to the Alliance, Allura? Or to Arus?" Coran had asked as Keith entered his third year of service. As they passed their time together, she wondered if there was another way to frame the question - was he his own weapon or hers?

He was dark from his days working in the sun, though she had known him long enough to realize that his natural color was only a shade darker than her own. His physique of course was only part of what made him imposing. The gods had gifted him with beauty. His dark hair dangerously long, just below his shoulders, invited women to run their fingers through it. He was blessed with dark eyes almost black, soulful and serious until he cracked a smile and then they would crinkle at the corners to even his temperament. It was the smile that she loved most about him. His mouth was too sensual without it, she thought. When he smiled he deigned to be as human as the rest of them. She had wondered about kissing him even at seventeen, but now she was no longer that child...

He had already changed for the trip, wearing the dark gray flightsuit common to the Garrison. Nanny had once told her all the clothes in his closet were same: VF uniforms, his red flightsuit, Garrison regs, and the two formal uniforms he owned.

"What are you looking at?" She tried again to get his attention.

"I see a new banner flying at the landing pad."

She got up to join him. They had started a ritual of flying the flags of the various dignitaries on planet. Because there were always princes visiting or just hanging around to get a glimpse of Allura the twenty-one poles that made up the Flag Pavilion were often full.

Some of the flags were constantly there: in the center the flag of the Arusian royal family flew highest, to its left the Galaxy Alliance banner, to its right the flag of Earth. The remaining flags were always flown lower than the center three. Keith noted the empty pole reserved for Pollux as he always did. He would miss Sven and Romelle's next visit while he was away.

But it was the new flag that caught his eye, a red dragon on a black field. The dragon was done similar to the Chinese style of Earth and Keith finally recognized which Kingdom it was.

"Crown prince Aidan of Arjuna," He remembered. They stood close together as they observed the front lawn. Keith's glance roamed over Lake Achuen and the bridge spanning the length of it. His eyes stopped at the Black Lion's monument standing as a greeting - or warning - to all who came to court the princess of the Lion Throne.

"You know their names better than I do," she reminded. It was only fitting as he had volunteered to coordinate all their security. "Who's going to do that job while you're away?"

"You mean babysitting the crown princes of the free galaxy? Lance has been itching for a reason to put them in their place. The other night one of them was stupid enough to call him out at the village hangout and took the girl Lance was planning to..." he let the thought trail, though they both knew what Lance did with girls.

"Lance is losing his touch."

"No, Lance just didn't punch him like he wanted to. Because of his loyalty to you."

"What was the Prince's name?" Allura asked, her voice soft but the steel under it unmistaken.

He turned his head to finally meet her gaze, "I've already told you."

She nodded in understanding, "Crown Prince Aidan of Arjuna."

He touched the command pad set in the wall and the windows darkened. They moved as one back to the desk and Keith sat on the edge of it. Allura remained standing an arm's length away; her hand draped against the back of a chair, and asked, "So, what have you devised to keep me busy while you're gone?"

He reached into his pocket and opened his hand in front of her revealing the key to the Black. "Lance and I agreed. You should use this time to practice."

Her smile was better than any thanks she could have managed, "Really? You're sure?"

"Yes. Maybe on your 20th Birthday, I'll even let you lead combined practices."

She reached for the key, taking her index finger and tracing it lovingly. This had been her father's key. She thought of Alfor, resisting the urge to push his image him away just because it made her sad. The past few months, it was a constant fight to remember the good times.

"Allura?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm OK. Just thinking about my father."

He glanced towards the door the same time she did.

"I locked it, Keith."

Her finger was still on the key, and he took his other hand and placed it over hers. Bringing her fingers to his face, he pressed his lips against them. "What am I going to do without you for two weeks, beauty?" His frown touched her deeply.

She attempted a smile and moved to stand between his legs. She touched the curve of his cheek, the line of his jaw. "You'll come back?" She asked, not able to keep the fear out of her voice. His hand came round to the curve of her back, drawing her closer.

"Always," he answered before leaning forward to claim her mouth with his.

* * *

Coran watched on screen as the small transport ship broke free of Arus' gravity and headed towards Earth. Keith so rarely took his vacation days that when he had requested an extra week, Coran could not deny him. In what had become a tradition between them, Keith promised to bring him whiskey from his grandfather's stock. Coran had wished him godspeed and told him to enjoy himself.

* * *

Allura, from her sitting room, stood with her finger tracing the trajectory of Keith's ship against the tall windows. Her heart was in that ship, and she had no one tell.

She heard a knock on the door and Lance walked in without waiting for a response. "Hey, Allura, thought you could use a little cheering up." He flashed her a container of ice cream in one hand. In his other, he had bowls and spoons for both of them. He took a seat on one of her plush couches.

"I'm fine, Lance... but there's always room for ice cream." She plopped herself in the matching armchair.

"Don't worry, Allura. We'll break him down. One day - and one day soon - he'll crack and admit his feelings for you. Even if it kills me."

Allura laughed. One day, she would be able to sit Lance down and tell him everything. How the year she turned eighteen, Keith had taken her on a sleigh ride and given her the kiss that would change her life forever. Keith said Lance would probably die from the shock of it.

She supposed it were true, but she still couldn't wait to tell him.

* * *

Author's Note... Hope it made sense ... Remember it was TWO MONTHS before the previous chapter. People who think in straight lines - I'm not one of 'em. 


End file.
